


Never Left Wanting

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Silver recounts all the places he and Flint have fucked aboard the Walrus.¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> A reference is made to [Caught in the Act [Again].](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8433220)

Over the past several months, Silver had rapidly begun to lose track of all the places he and Flint had stolen away from the eyes of the crew. Sometimes it would be for a quick tryst, other times they could only manage something as brief as a few bold, wandering touches. Ever since Charlestown their affair had begun to develop, and along with it the very nature of their relationship began to evolve into something of more substance. If Silver was ever feeling particuarly optimistic, he would even claim it to be flourishing. Ever since he had confessed the truth behind the sale of the gold's location, Flint's ever present mask had succumbed to a noticeable crack. At least when it was just the two of them together. He wasn't quite sure what had brought about this change, but Flint's resolve towards concealing his emotions, and with it his fear and uncertainty, began to fade away in Silver's presence. The irony was not lost on him that it was only the discovery of his deception that had finally gained the captain's trust. Yet it had come to pass.

As their touches began to grow more slow and purposeful, it became apparent that their coupling was no longer simply an outlet for days of pent up stress and tension. It was no longer just about the release but the time spent in one another's company. Soon enough the fleeting moments of privacy they had been granted were not passed with a lewd grope and the promise of "later". Instead they had given way to gentle caresses and fervant, perhaps even affectionate, kisses. It eventually reached the point where they could nary go a single day without giving in to one another's touch. It seemed they had both become addicted it. They craved each other in the way an old sailor longed for the sea.

As such, they had discovered a myriad of locations to share their more private moments. Places where they would be far from any wandering eyes or overly attentive ears. The majority of the time they came together they did so in the captain's cabin. The reason for it was simple enough. Privacy was a given as whomever came to seek Flint's attention would always knock and request permision to enter. This gave Silver more than enough time to fix his clothing or, if the man had stripped him completely bare, grab any articles within sight and hide beneath the desk. Well, except for that one time Billy had barged in on the two of them unannounced. But based on Billy's mortified expession and his inability to speak, he would not be making that same mistake again.

The cabin was certainly one their favorite places for fucking. Not just due to the inherent privacy, but also the sheer amount of surfaces available to them. There was hardly a space wthin the small room that hadn't been privy to one of their trysts. However, the cot itself was probably used the least after they discovered just how easy it was to bang the thing against the wall. According to Flint, Silver was loud enough without them having to add the rhythmatic thumping into the mix. This had only elicited a laugh.

It was just as well as Silver also preferred the more sturdy surfaces for their coupling. The window seat was one such place. The cushions made it quite comfortable for him when he was lying on his back, and it allowed enough room to maneuver when he was feeling more mischevious and was wanting to ride Flint's cock. Though it took a few tries they eventually discovered what would work best: A pillow underneath his injured leg to keep any weight off the stump, and Flint's hands on his waist to keep him steady. This he thoroughly enjoyed. The taste of dominence and control coupled with the raw pleasure of getting fucked. There was nothing like it, truly. And based on the fire that burned within Flint's green eyes when he gazed up at him, he rather enjoyed this as well.

But christ, how he loved it when they fucked on the desk. The man would all but swipe the contents to the floor before hoisting him up and wrapping those arms around him. Thick and warm and powerfully strong. The desk would creak under the force of Flint's thrusts, certainly, but it was nothing near the racket caused by the cot's swing. Nor did it threaten to give way underneath them as the wooden chair had. Silver had lost track of how many times, and in how many different ways, they had "disrespected" that particular piece of furniture. Certainly enough that now every time they happened to have a metting within the cabin and a member of the Vanguard leaned against it, Silver would find a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. _Oh, if only they knew,_ he would think. Occasionally Flint would catch such a smile and it would become apparent that they were sharing the same thought.

While it was not the most comfortable spot by any stretch of the imagination, Silver thought it was certainly worth the bruises that would ocassionally appear along his back the following morning. After all, that desk was where Flint would act as captain and perform some of his most important duties. It simply turned out that one such task was, well, _doing him._

Flint's love of books was a well known fact to every member of this crew. What they didn't know, and likely couldn't even imagine, was how much the feared captain loved to fuck their quartermaster up against those books. While it had certainly become more difficult since the amputation, it didnt deter them in the least. With each time it became easier as Flint re-learned how best to support his slightly smaller body. Most of Silver's weight would be pressed back against the bookshelf while Flint gripped his thighs and held their bodies impossibly close. It definitely gave Silver a newfound appreciation for literature.

There were several other places within the cabin where they had come together, such as aganst the wall or even on the floor one particular night when they had both had far too much to drink. Yet as their trysts became more frequent, they began to seek places outside the safe, boring confines of the captain's quarters. There was of course the supply closet where they had first fucked, but that was far too cramped. Other than that, there were few options other than the hold and the main supply room. And so, when they were docked and the rest of the men were ashore hip-deep in booze and whores, the two of them took to the deck itself. Once they fucked against the main mast after Silver had shared a particularly lewd joke one of the men had told him. It wasn't a partciularly clever one, but Silver had found it amusing enough and Flint's response couldn't have been any better. Even so, he didn't think they'd try that particular spot again. It wasn't quite worth the splinters.

The quarterdeck was another favorable location. Silver had leaned against the railing while Flint pressed up close behind him. It had been quite lovely, actually. The sight of the brilliant waves tumbling out over the water and the salt spray that hit against his face. Not to mention the warmth of the sun's rays. Silver had immedaitely longed to take it a step further. He voiced his desire for Flint to hoist him up onto the railing so that they could face each other while they fucked. So that he could craddle the base of his neck and peer into those captivating green eyes. So he could taste his lips and tongue and hold him close. Flint had almost immediately refused and instead prattled on about why it wouldn't be a good idea. Something about it being too dangerous, that he might accidentally drop him over the side.

 _What an old lady._ Flint could charge his men into an unwinnable war, but the mere possibility of Silver getting a little wet made him halt in his tracks. Oh well.

If he were being truthful, it didn't much matter to Silver where they fell into one another's embrace. It was the companionship he sought, the closeness. Every time Flint touched him sparks were sent careening through every inch of his body. It burned him slowly not unlike embers in a fire. Those lips melding against his own made him more lightheaded than even the strongest rum. Flint himself was a like drug. He was addicted to his touch. Yet as this war with England began to escalate, it became harder and harder for them to steal away for a few moments of privacy. They were always at sail, and even once they had reached calm waters they were both too preoccupied with their respective duties. During such periods of time Silver almost felt as thought he were going through withdrawal. He could practically feel Flint's absence like a persistent itch beneath his skin.

Silver was addicted to the captain in every possible sense. Flint had always provided a sort of allure, but now he was enraptured. Encompassed and overwhlemed. He craved the man with a fierceness he had never known. On occasion Silver could only wonder if this was something akin to love. The draw he felt was unmistakable. Yet these feelings that burned within him, whatever they were, did not spark fear as he thought they would. Instead they only strengthened his resolve to not only fight this war but to win it. Maybe then Flint would finally find the peace he so desparately sought, and perhaps that solace would come to include him.

Until then, the two would continue to hide away for what few moments they could. And in each other's arms they would find their own sliver of peace, however fragile and temporary it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://angrypiratehusbands.tumblr.com/)


End file.
